This contract concerns analytical support for data analysis and statistical report preparation of epidemiologic research on drug abuse conducted or sponsored by NIDA and other Federal agencies. Specifically, this contract will produce special reports on specific population subgroups, such as minorities, pregnant women, and injecting drug users who are not in treatment. Secondary analyses will be performed on various data sets that collect information on drug abuse and related behaviors. Topics may include drug use among the middle class, injecting drug use and other HIV/AIDS risk behaviors, drug use within families, the association of deviant behaviors to the use of drugs such as marijuana and cocaine, and selected issues related to prevention/intervention research. This contract will also include such tasks as conversion of NIDA-owned data sets into public use versions for release to researchers outside of NIDA, maintenance of the mailing list for the two series reports that NIDA produces annually on the Monitoring the Future Study, and the generation of drug-related emergency room estimates for the Community Epidemiology Work Group. Ad hoc data runs and analyses will also be required on an as-needed basis.